caves of symphonia: The persistence of Memory
by Cassil van Kosh
Summary: Black dreams & broken illusions


**Hi, my name is... it doesn´t mather anymore, because the stories that I find in the acients pergamines of this world are more important and marvelouse that my own name. I´m the troubadour that sings some of the lost songs of Symphonia.**

_**This is the first story that with joy I´m going to relate, I found it in the lost forest of the Elven people, near the lake that hide secrets of an a really unusual civilization. (and with the secrets, a lot of magic to)**_

_**---------------**_

_**  
**_

**Black dreams ****_&_ ****broken illusions **

_Wake up…._

_Wake up…._

_Help me -…_

_I don't want to stay in the darknes any more._

_We made a pact, a friendly and bloody pact._

_If you still call me sister, find me, let me out of here._

- Martel!

It was her first darknes and cold dream… his first nightmare, at least in 13 years.

That's ridiculous- she told to herself triying to rest. But her eyes simply can´t close again, and she Start to remember her situation since Genis said her Bye bye.

- Hey SIS , im Going with Loyd in the travel to regenerate the World. I love you..then a kiss and a hug

And Genis gone.

She feel… sad. Does she feel again?. The last 6 years she was to bussie in her classes ore helping to the choosen one, that she forget for a moment what _feels_ feel.

And dammit, she really doesn´t want to do it again. Because the feeleings was like a dangerouse weapons, that bring with 'em dark memories, memories of lonlines and terrible emotions, nostalgic thinks that even Genis can't never understand.

-what do you want?- she wisper in the darknes

The answer (obvius), was the silence. Everithing was turning into normal, and Raine put her head in the pillow again.

-I want you to help me- dammit, it was Martel again.

-Wa…

-No cuestions, I´m in… home…, in our broken and death home.

-Genis- she wisper again triying to come back to her normal cold way, but it was to late , the acients Rain´s memories come to live and the FACE of her childhood friend gave her an smile again.

Raine wake up of her bed, she dress up and made her luggage.

-Its time to run away- she said when she was going out- I think this is the end again.

-We are in home now Genis- Loyd tell to his young friend.

-I can't deny that is great see iselia again.

The Regeneration of world's travel had been large and some times dificult until that moment, but at the same time, Genis was really happy and marvel about all the things that he discover about his new World and about himself. He, the youngest and frágil boy of the group was chose by Loyd to help him in the mision. Now he was a great wizard.

When they arrive iselia, the place was just the same tiny town that gave them love in their childhood. Loyd and de silverhaired boy smile to each other:

-I confes, I was a little bit homesick Genis- say the gretest Loyd

-Yes… I want to go home, I miss to my archeology mania

The both laugh, and said bye … because the two have really important persons to visit. Their families. Loyd ran tho Iselia's forest thinking in all the storys that he will relate to Drik. 

Genis ran into town, he pass near his new house (if you remember the old one burn in flames), but he know that one of the most important persons in his World, was teaching in the iselia's school. He runs more quickly and enter into the school´s building. But in the place that his sister had been teaching, was other person giving classes.

Genis stop in the class´s door in shock, and the Young master that was giving class turn his FACE to see the kid. It was Harley… and, why is he teaching in iselia if he actually live in Triet?

-Genis, … we don´t spect that you coming in this mond

-We?- said the teenager

-Yes, you sister and… - He stop to think the answer, and then he said- me

-Harley invite to Genis to take sit, Genis accepted and take the class with silence, he was thinking about his sis and the fact. that she wasn´t in the town waiting for him, and the strange answer of Harley… the half – elve of triet, and the relationship between Raine and him , and about his new feeling… yes, he Start to feel jelows.

At the end of the class Harley and Genis went to the Sage´s recidence (sounds cool no?), and sat in one of the beds.

-Hey Genis… maby your sis never told this before, but we had been good friends for a while. So she ask me to take her place in the school only this mond becaus she went to a ruin´s exploration .

-Cool… she didn´t wait for me- said the kid with sandess in his voice

-As I told you before, we didn´t spect that yo come Iselia in this mond

Genis didn´t said nothing at first.

-did she wrotte me a letter or something?

No answer. Harley extend his hand and gave to the kiddo a little pergamine with his name in it. Genis openned and red:

_Little Genis:_

_I hope that you don´t have to read this letter because that mean that you are in home in a wrong moment. But if you are reading this then you have to know that I´m fine and I am discover new ruins ._

_Good look in your travel, take the books that you need because the knowlage is the key that can open you doors and save you for many situations._

_With all my love Raine_

Genis look over and over on the letter, it was more cold than he had even expected for his sister. But at the same time the dedicatory was strange, because she always used to sing whit ATTM Raine never with love… that maybe mean that:

-she don´t gonna come back soon rigth?- Genis said

I dont know – said Harley knowing what was happening perfectly.

----------

PLEAS REVEWS AND COMENTS, HELP ME TO BE BETTER... if i writte in wrong ways pleas, don't feel ashame and let my know it.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the first fanfic. 


End file.
